


Shenanigans

by booksnchocolate



Category: Bandom, Marianas Trench
Genre: Handcuffs!, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, teenagers being teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 00:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5647303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnchocolate/pseuds/booksnchocolate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for an ask meme prompt: handcuffed together </p>
            </blockquote>





	Shenanigans

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Shenanigans  
> Rating: PG for swears  
> Disclaimer: don’t own; don’t sue. I can’t fight a lawsuit, I spent all my money on concert tickets to see these assholes live.  
> Warnings: none

****_Click!_  It was the worst sound Matt had ever heard. Worse than the discordant twang of a snapped guitar string. Worse than the din of the morning class bell. Worse than the time his sister’d cried when she broke her arm falling from the old tree in their yard.

Matt tugged his arm. The silver handcuff around his wrist held fast.

“I,” he said through gritted teeth, “really fucking hate you, Josh.”

“Aw, come on, don’t get your panties in a twist,” Josh laughed, brushing his bangs back from his face with his free hand. “The key’s… right…. here…” 

He trailed off uncertainly and that’s when Matt knew they were doomed.” Oh my God. You lost the key. We’re stuck like this and  _you lost the key_.”

“No, no, it’s okay,” Josh said, twisting around to peer back behind his chair and under the desk, “it’s probably just on the floor or somethi- ow!” 

He yelped as Matt yanked their joined hands to his own side of the desk. “Quit pulling!”

“I wouldn’t be pulling if you hadn’t handcuffed us together, asshole!” Matt snapped, awash with adrenaline. Fuck, where was the key? 

“Okay, okay!” Josh said, holding up his hands (and one of Matt’s by proxy). “I’m sorry, alright, let’s just find the key now and get out of this thing.” He shook his hand for emphasis, making the handcuffs jangle. 

“Alright,” Matt sighed, not having any better argument, and then, “gnaugh! What was that for?!” he demanded as his handcuffed arm was tugged violently.

“We’re going left!” Josh announced like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Come on, work with me here.”

Matt rolled his eyes but followed the other boy anyway. Slowly and with lots of awkward fumbling they got down on their knees and inspected the floor, squinting under desks and around chair legs for any sign of the elusive key. 

“Do you see it?” Matt called from where he was belly down on the floor peeking under the piano. 

“No,” Josh’s voice was muffled by the carpet as he peered beneath the teacher’s desk. 

“We weren’t even moving!” Matt said incredulously. “It’s not like the key has legs!” 

“You’re telling me,” Josh grumbled. “I swear to God, this -”  _thunk_! “Fucking ow!” 

“What is it?” Matt tried to ignore the embarrassing way his voice broke on the question. “Are you okay?”

“’M fine,” Josh said, rubbing his head fiercely. 

Matt saw what he was doing and laughed. “Did the desk attack you, Ramsay?” 

Josh shot him a glare. “Man, shut up.”

Matt pulled a face. “This is your fault anyway. If you hadn’t  _handcuffed us together_  we wouldn’t be here in the first place. It’s karma.” 

“Oh, I’ll show you karma,” Josh growled, yanking their joined hands down so Matt stumbled into him with a grunt. There was a moment of anticipation - just enough for Matt to think  _thisisreallygonnahurt_  - before they lost their balance and hit the floor with a crash. He was right: it did hurt. 

“Hhhhhhhh,” Josh wheezed under him. “I think I concussed myself.” 

“Mnnf,” Matt rejoined from where his face was buried in Josh’s ( _ew)_  armpit. “It’s karma,” he repeated. 

“Easy for you to say,” Josh retorted. “You’re not the one getting crushed by an elephant. My kidney just imploded.” 

Matt huffed a laugh despite himself. “You’ve got two, you’ll be fine.”

Josh snorted and dropped his head back onto the carpet. The classroom was silent for a moment except for the hum of the A/C, and Matt was suddenly, blindingly aware of Josh’s body pressed against him, from their knees knocking together to Josh’s thigh wedged against his stomach. An electric jolt went through him and he flailed away from the other boy, hoping Josh couldn’t hear his heart suddenly beating in triple time.

“I don’t wanna mooooove,” Josh whined as Matt clambered to his knees and tugged at the handcuffs signaling Josh to get up. “The carpet is my friend!”

Matt opened his mouth to reply but at that moment a bell rang shrilly over the loudspeakers signalling the end of lunch. A beat later, footfalls and chatter sounded in the hallway as students began to make their way to class. Josh scrambled to his feet like lightning and shot Matt a look that said everything. 

“No key?”

Matt shook his head. “No key.”

Josh blew out a long breath. “Okay,” he said, “okay. What if we- what if we just… sit at the back, right, and, like, don’t move?”

Matt choked on air. “Seriously? That’s your solution? Just sit there and hope now one notices we’re literally chained together?”

“Do you have a better idea?” Josh demanded. 

“No,” Matt was forced to admit, “But - fuck!”

“I feel it,” Josh muttered as he led the way to the most isolated pair of desks at the back of the class. “But we’ll just, like. Keep our hands down and find the key after class.”

“Yeah,” Matt agreed as he clumsily tried to slip into his seat without tugging Josh’s arm. “As long as we don’t have to move, we can be okay.”

They sat in pained silence as their classmates filed in in ones and twos and the teacher began to take attendance. Matt shifted discreetly in his chair to look at the clock. This was gonna be the longest class of his life.

They were halfway to freedom when he felt a tug on his wrist.

“Hey, Matt,” Josh whispered almost in audibly. 

Matt hardly dared to look over at him. “What?”

And then Matt saw the shit-eating grin on his friend’s face. “No,” he hissed, feeling his stomach hit the floor. “Don’t say it. Don’t say it!”

“I have to pee.” 


End file.
